ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Brad TheRex Menace
Early Days in UB Brad aka Masquerade was the member of the Ultimate Bladers WBBA since its Introduction. Though Inactive as a blader but Active as a member. Formerly known as Masquerade, was an evil destroyer who was well known for his Uncertain Attitude. In 2012, Defeating Only two bladers in the group made him egoistic, egoistic enough that he wanted to be an admin. This ego lead to the the Word Fight between Gingka Hagane Legend and him. Ultimately, he left but soon made a group copying the name and concepts of UB, thought that, that would mock UB. Weeks later, Ikuto Tsukiyomi (Prayag aka Julian), a strongly committed member turned into a destroyer and wanted Masquerade to join the forces. Masquerade agreed but said that he would help him indirectly by finding bladers. Soon enough, Masquerade found multiple talented bladers like Dan and introduced them to Ikuto. Thereafter due to some pity fights between Ikuto and Dan, a huge event was created by Masquerade to find who the best between them was, consequently Ikuto aka Prayag became victorious. Impact in WBBA (2013) Masquerade, then, was found nowhere. Weeks later he joined UB, defeated multiple bladers and won the Intercontinental title but soon left. In late 2013, Masquerade came back with vengeance but turned into a neutral. His first come battle was with Angemon Takaishi that was nearly won by Masquerade but stepped back. Though that battle had no result but it attracted audience to notice a very talented blader. World Championship in 2014 In early 2014, Masquerade feuded with Imtenan and defeated him. Resulting in a great rivalry, Angemon further announced that Masquerade will go 1 on 1 with Imtenan for the ECB Title. Masquerade defeated Imtenan for his first ever World Championship. In Beymania, Masquerade would go 1 on 1 with the WCB Champion Angemon but lost due to disqualification. Soon, Imtenan challenged Masquerade for a rematch for the title, Masquerade retained the title but only to lose it to Archit after successful multiple defense. He was an Official Judge, a Bey Developer, Researcher and Trainer at that time. Masquerade also feuded with Mj, Prayag, Kriz, Justin at times, but the results were no contest. The Streak and More Titles In mid 2014 Masquerade made a winning streak defeating multiple talented bladers like Koustav, Swapnadeep, Sai Rohith, Blazing King, Swastik, Ochena, Sahaj and many more, meanwhile won WBBA TV title and Light Battle Title. The streak was unbroken for months when Imtenan defeated Masquerade due to some misunderstandings for the Undisputed Title (WCB Title and WBBA Title combined). Masquerade then went for long haitus from roleplay. Later, In 2014 Masquerade came back and win multiple matches, some 2 on 1 matches too and it was rumored that Masquerade will face Moinul in the the main event of December, that named as The Dark Emperor vs. The Dragon Emperor. Moinul defeated Masquerade in a friendly match unlocking many achievements in a single match. Masquerade then left the group saying that he would come back. The Return of the Dark Emperor (2015) After the mysteriously leaving UB in 2014 it was rumored that Masquerade is Practicing and will come back in late March after nearly 4 months. Chinmay made his return to UB as Brad "The Rex" Menace. He was involved in an unsanctioned brawl with Alastair, due to which he got 'fired' , only to be re-instated again by Angemon. He made his blading debut against Swapnadeep on the March 21st Episode of Showdown. AchievementsCategory:Bladers * Former World Champion * Former Intercontinental Champion * Former Light Battle Champion * Former WBBA TV Champion Facts Title fact – All the titles Except the World Title was unhooked from Brad as Left except the ECB title that he lost to Archit. Total No. of Battles in UB – 220+ (including Tag Team Battles and Handicap Battles) Total No. of Battles lost – 3 (Minus Disqualification) Title – The Dark Emperor